


危险关系

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: ooc，杰克苏。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	危险关系

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，杰克苏。

今天新助理上岗满一个月了。虽然做的是助理，但从音乐学院毕业，他做这工作，更多是为了接触录音室里面的人。

堂本刚是近几年最成功的制作人，再早几年，还有人想找他做枪手，推“唱作型偶像”。等他拿了一圈奖，情况就变了，唱片公司找他买歌，是为了把“堂本刚供曲”印到封面上。但这人偏偏很不爱钱，给谁写歌全看心情。有时寂寂无名的小偶像团体找上他，他随口就答应了，写出来一首大热单曲。有时候知名歌手诚心诚意邀歌，互利共赢的事情讲了几小时，他一句“风格不合适”就打发了。

新助理在学校的时候，听这些轶闻，都觉得这便是艺术家风骨，十分敬仰，这才一毕业就甘心做个打杂的助理，只想近距离接触一下学院传说。但一个月来，他的敬仰之情已被打落谷底，而一切的源头就是眼前这个男人。

他穿了件皮衣，白T恤，牛仔裤，踩双白球鞋，头发塌着，打扮得很随便，和其他反复上门的小偶像很不相似。但他的确是好看的，好看到谁和他站在一起，你就忍不住挑剔谁。

男人皱了皱眉头，对助理的懒散有些不耐烦：“我说，刚老师在吗？”

“他很忙。”助理简要地回答，“您有预约吗？”

男人愣了下，然后小声说：“我找他一般不预约。”

助理对他一笑：“那麻烦光一先生下次预约一下吧。”

堂本光一退开半步，掏出手机来打电话。他动作很慢，看起来很犹豫，在屏幕上划了几下才找到号码，按通了，又很慢地举到耳边。

助理看着他小声和电话里的人说话，想问问堂本光一的粉丝，知不知道这个刚声名鹊起的偶像，都是怎么从金牌制作人那里要到歌的。要是那些小姑娘知道，自己偶像是被包养的，不知是否还会因“堂本刚欣赏的歌手”骄傲。

他听不见那边说什么，但堂本光一看起来挺低声下气，低着头，一只鞋在地上画圈，像做错了事。助理心里嗤笑，堂本刚看来也没多在乎他，什么“不预约”，恐怕是恃宠而骄用错了地方。

堂本光一挂了电话，安静地站着。过了一会儿，助理桌上电话响了，他接起来，是自己老板的声音。

“光一在门口是吗？”堂本刚温和道，“让他进来吧。”

助理放了电话，指了指里面：“刚先生在休息室午休。”

堂本光一点点头，没质疑刚才他说“刚先生在忙”，安静地拉开门进去了。磨砂玻璃门后，是很大的控制室，右侧隔着一片玻璃，是宽敞的录音间，他走到房间另一侧，轻轻敲门：“我进来啦？”

里面的人没应声，堂本光一就开门进去，又把门合上，悄无声息落了锁。床上躺着的侧过头看看他，笑：“过来。”

堂本光一脱了外套，鞋子一蹬，过去半压到堂本刚身上，下巴顶着他的肩膀，头埋到枕头里。堂本刚穿了件宽松的麻质衣服，睡觉间滑到了胳膊上，肩膀圆润地露着，他便用嘴唇絮絮地摩挲。

“我来承认错误。“他说，“昨晚和朋友去夜店喝酒，他找了陪酒的，好像被拍了。”

堂本刚摸他背的手顿了顿，停在他腰上，声音向上，透出点质问：“嗯？”

“怕你看到新闻生气，先来找你认错。”堂本光一头抬起来一点，额头上的头发乱了，睫毛垂着，嘴巴向下，撇出个自己受了委屈的弧度，“刚老师别生我气。”

“拍到什么了？”堂本刚逗他，“亲嘴了？”

堂本光一眼睛一瞪：“怎么可能！”

堂本刚看了他一会儿，眼睛一弯：“来，那我亲亲你。”

堂本光一松口气，讨好地凑上去吻他，他亲得很乖，舌尖伸出薄薄的嘴唇，在他唇畔试探，等堂本刚顺着他张了嘴，才小猫喝牛奶似的一下一下勾他的舌头。堂本刚抬手捏了捏他耳朵，把他揪开：“我说我亲亲你，谁让你亲个够本了？”

没等堂本光一委屈，他又把人压下来，用牙撕咬着吻他，被咬的呼吸更重了几分，一双手在他腰上越扣越紧。堂本刚抓了他一只手，引着将自己衣服掀上去，按在了胸前，半咬着他骂人：“会不会摸？服务这么差。”

委屈的被人咬着，自己气越喘越急，倒像是他被人乱摸。堂本刚弓起膝盖来，若有若无顶他的下身。堂本光一硬了，小声跟他抱怨，堂本刚就笑他：“我包你，你上我，你委屈？”

堂本光一躺着，显得很乖顺地说：“我没委屈。”

他刚老师扬了扬眉毛，奖励似的亲了口他嘴角，哄：“好好服务，刚老师给你写歌。”

堂本光一出来的时候耳尖还有点发红，堂本刚跟在他后头，扯扯自己外套，相当衣冠禽兽。堂本光一走到门口，看见打量他的助理，停下步子转身，一双眼睛看了堂本刚一会儿，才说：“刚老师送送我？”

堂本刚也不避讳，伸手把他皱起的领口拉平，说：“还有点事情，不送你了，自己打车。”

“好。”堂本光一倒很好说话，“那刚老师再见。”

堂本刚不吃他装乖这一套，毫不心软道：“再见。”

堂本光一没法子，扭头走了。助理心里正暗笑，堂本刚就走到了他桌前。

他站起身来：“刚老师。”

“明天开始不用来了。”堂本刚云淡风轻，那口气像在说“这袋垃圾倒了”。

“……什么？”

“你让他不开心了。”堂本刚体贴地解释，“我不喜欢他不开心。”

“可您这……这是公报私仇！”

堂本刚挪动步子，往里头走，漫不经心道：“随你怎么说。”

堂本光一倒不知道堂本刚刚才在他面前装酷，回头就相当昏庸地冲冠一怒为红颜。他走到隔壁大楼停车场，解锁自己的法拉利，坐上去掏出手机。

好几个未接来电，他连上车载系统拨回去，声音从音响里传出来，长濑智也嚷着问他：“不是说帮你把车开走吗！停哪儿了？”

“不用了。”堂本光一把车开出车库，冷着脸道，“他不送我。”

“谁？那个什么刚的？”

“刚老师。”堂本光一纠正道。

“好好好，你刚老师不送你。”长濑智也简直听不下去，“你还要装多久小可怜啊？”

“没装。”外头下了雨，堂本光一心拔凉拔凉，“他不疼我，我是真可怜。”

长濑智也直接挂了。堂本光一也不介意，放起了堂本刚制作歌曲的播放列表，遇上红灯停了车，盯着外头雨点，有一下没一下在方向盘上打拍子。他当初是真仰慕堂本刚才情，颁奖礼后台遇到了，鼓起勇气上去问了句“刚老师能不能给我写歌”。堂本刚盯着他，嘴角一挑，问：“我有什么好处啊？”

他就傻了，不知这算什么意思，只知道堂本刚那好看脸蛋搞得他心脏砰砰直跳。有人来叫堂本刚，大牌制作人站起身来要走，他就鬼使神差地跟上去，到拐角处，向前跨一大步，嘴唇快要撞上堂本刚的耳朵。

“刚老师想要什么好处？”他虚心求教，“我都给。”

作为圈内隐秘的富二代，堂本光一并不怕堂本刚要钱，但没想到堂本刚啼笑皆非地瞪他一眼，头也不回地走了。他之后是昏头昏脑被推上台，唱了首歌，又下台，到休息室里依然失魂落魄。

经纪人看了，关切问他怎么了，又怕他是新星，难免紧张，宽慰道：“第一次上这么大的场子，表现很好。”

他怎么能说被刚领走年度最佳制作人奖的堂本刚勾了魂，一扒拉本来定得笔挺的头发，往沙发里窝：“没事。”

经纪人还要说话，休息室门口来了个人。

堂本刚手在门板上敲了敲，向经纪人打了个招呼，目光便移到堂本光一身上。堂本光一屏住了呼吸看他，听见那人带点笑意说：“小朋友，我给你写歌好不好？”

堂本刚是真有事，他回工作室回复电话，接下一个相熟经纪人的写歌委托，已快到晚饭时间。刚才堂本光一委屈巴巴来，说是要承认错误，摆明了就是撒娇。他按床上好声好气哄了，堂本光一还要嘟嘟囔囔说“你助理是不是很讨厌我”，搞得他只好把人掀下去，自己往下坐。

“太啰嗦了。”他找到自己喜欢的位置，难耐地扬起脖子，一手拍在堂本光一精壮的大腿上，“快点。”

明明是他被上，末了却是堂本光一从耳根到眼角全红了，两只手掐在他腰上。他往下坐，含得深了，小孩儿就受不了似的喘，生理性的泪水一溢，眼里像含了星星似的直闪光，活像被他侵犯。堂本刚必须承认，堂本光一这样子他喜欢得不行，刺激得他恨不能把人吞了。他射到堂本光一身上，那小孩就红着眼睛伸手摸自己，把浑浊的精液抹开在腹部，让腥味四散开来。

他腰一软，想躺下回回神，又被堂本光一不依不饶按住，硬挺的性器向上顶，人也直起身子，腹肌绷着，吻没完没了落在他眼角、唇边和颈畔。堂本光一总能委屈，说“刚老师，我还没射呢”，他就没有办法，只好搂着他的脖子，由着发梢的汗珠被剧烈的起伏抖落，嗓子里压抑的声音也渐渐支离破碎。

“老师叫得真好听。”堂本光一浑不要脸地在他脖上啃出一个红印，“下回教教我唱歌。”

他咬住堂本光一的耳朵，撕咬得对方动作越来越快，毫不相让地冷嘲热讽：“看你哭的那样，不如转行演戏，红得更快。”

堂本光一喉咙里发出小兽似的嘶鸣，像被欺负得没有办法，或是喜欢得无可奈何，仰着头要吻他，性器跳动着一下一下顶到深处。要射的时候却停下来，依旧仰着脖子，一双红唇分开些，眼睛望着堂本刚，像全世界只剩这一个人值得他在乎。堂本刚抬起身子，把他的东西拔出来，堂本光一眼睛一红，失去归属的性器本能地想向上顶，被堂本刚温柔地握住。

他倾下身子舔去对方眼角那点湿润，周到地抚摸年轻人勃发的欲望，直到堂本光一射到他身后的被褥上。堂本光一喘着气，搂着他的后背急切吻他，他安抚地亲了会儿，就听见堂本光一邀功一样埋在他怀里呢喃：“忍住了，没射到你里面。”

“你乖。”他摸堂本光一的头发，“有奖励。”

堂本光一抬起头，还没来得及问什么奖励，就看见他仰慕的男人伸出指尖，擦去大腿上方才溅上的精液，又轻轻放到唇边舔了舔。

堂本光一眼睛发直，死死盯着他的嘴唇。

“光一好甜。”他笑着说。

堂本光一，在一见钟情3个月，上床2个月、11次后，再次无可救药地爱上了堂本刚。

经纪人也许知道一点他们的事情，但从不过问，毕竟自己艺人给自己拉资源，出道没多久就有了堂本刚操刀的专辑，对他是做梦也想不到的好事。堂本光一却没心情听接下来的工作安排，眼睛只盯着手机看。

——J社新偶像，出道曲由堂本刚供曲。

他听见熔岩流动的声音，片刻后才意识到被灼烧的是自己的胸口。桌上摆着他的新专辑，封面上印着大大的“堂本刚”三个字。这张碟已经在各大排行榜登顶，等待他的是令人艳羡的崛起，他将在短时间内登上各种杂志、电视，变成新星。

堂本刚能参与制作他一张专辑，也能给别人写出道曲。那堂本刚既然能吻他，说他好甜，用像是爱他的眼神望他，是不是转头会允许别人射在自己身体里？

堂本光一连此刻的痛苦也不愿分给别人。堂本刚给他的东西，只能是他的。

经纪人不知他在想什么，却也提到了那个新晋偶像：“那孩子是你后辈，出道曲是堂本刚做的，想必发展会不错，你开演唱会我们可以找他做嘉宾。”

堂本光一想说不要，想说我不喜欢，想说刚老师应该只对我好。但他只点点头，轻声应：“好。”

堂本刚知道那首歌是出道曲，有点惊讶，他电话打过去，委婉道：“那首歌做出道曲，恐怕不太够格……”

这个金牌经纪人和他合作过几次，比较相熟，也是那天光一刚走，他心情不错，才顺口答应下来。对方听了大笑：“有你的名字在，怎么都够格了！”

堂本刚无意识地咬了一下自己的嘴唇，犹豫片刻，又说：“还来得及换吗？我可以介绍更合适的曲子，这首实在……”

对方打断了他，说要的就是他的名字，不可能再换了。堂本刚合约签了，demo寄了，便不再说了，礼貌地祝对方工作顺利，就把电话挂了。

他只思考了不到一秒，就起身走到录音室去，自己背上吉他，弹起了和弦。到深夜，堂本刚写好一首歌，亲自录了demo，蹲在办公椅上，揉揉酸痛的颈椎，硬撑着眼皮发邮件。

按完发送，他困得无神多想，用被子把自己卷巴成一团，倒在床里睡着了。堂本光一已经好久没来找他，被褥也都换过了，却不知怎么还是有小豹子的味道。大概这里换洗的没几套，已逐一被堂本光一睡遍了。

起初堂本刚只觉得对方唱得不错，在台上有股特别的劲儿，签的公司他也熟，既然堂本光一开了口，他参与参与也无妨。但小孩儿不知从哪听说不靠谱的，把他当成不正经，想跟他上床。当然，现在要全怪堂本光一，装得自己被强迫，也太过无耻。他不喜欢堂本光一吗？不可能的。圈子里浮躁，他格格不入，反倒单身好久，情感都寡淡了，突然遇到个全心倾慕他的，整天有人亲着抱着，一举一动都有人被他牵动着，他看着尽在掌控，实际也冲昏了头。他从堂本光一眼睛里能看到自己，那眼睛发亮，他就像沐浴在光里，那眼睛暗下去，他就也不好过。

堂本刚睡得不踏实，熬了一夜，又不好好吃饭，再睁眼的时候嗓子哑成砂纸，一开口就痛。又招的助理刚来，看见他脸色吓了一跳，问他要不要紧，堂本刚摆摆手，说回家休息一天，就拿外套走了。回家吃了药睡下，再醒来时天都黑了。他摸过手机看看，有个堂本光一的未接来电。堂本光一很乖，电话都不打第二次，他回过去，也从不问刚才怎么不接，好像怕他嫌烦。

他拨通，听着话筒里的“嘟嘟”声，床头放了个保温杯，里面灌了热水，喝几口嗓子可能好一些，但他没喝。堂本光一接起来，他就用那哑嗓子说：“光一？”

那边顿了顿，堂本光一的语调有些僵硬：“嗓子怎么了？”

堂本刚拿手碰台灯的拉绳，道：“给你写歌，熬病了。”

他生活不规律，生病当然不能怪堂本光一，但他就是这么说了。堂本光一沉默了一会儿，“啊”了一声，他也不吭声，就等着。堂本光一过了会儿才轻声说：“在工作室吗？”

“在家。”

“哦。”堂本光一没来过他家，大概也不敢问，“吃药没有？要不要去医院？”

“吃了，不去。”没等堂本光一再开口，他又说，“今天还有没有事？来陪我睡会儿。”

堂本光一第一次来堂本刚家。知名制作人住的是个简单的高层公寓，光着脚来给他开门，头发乱糟糟的，脸色也不好，眼下发青，证明给他熬夜写歌是真的。堂本光一摘了帽子丢在鞋柜上，一把把人抱起来，埋怨他：“怎么不穿鞋。”

要是平时，堂本刚可能懒洋洋笑，说“你还管到我头上了”。但他现在说：“急着给你开门。”

堂本光一果然熄火了，顺着他指的进了卧室，把他放到床上，自己抽出胳膊想站直，被堂本刚一把拉住。他怕扯着堂本刚，弓着腰，姿势很累，有些无奈：“怎么啦？”

“多抱一会儿。”堂本刚说。

堂本光一便耐心地俯下身子，把他整个裹进怀里，安静抱了他一会儿，才泄气似的说：“你太会哄我了。”

堂本刚听了这话，心里一酸，想再说些什么，堂本光一凑过来，舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇。

“刚老师再好好哄哄我。”

堂本刚想说不要这么好哄，不必这样委屈，喜欢什么就说出来，想要的就问他拿。他不是什么予取予求的圣人，但对堂本光一，他想不出什么不舍得给的。

堂本光一却已隐秘地吞了委屈，此刻只要堂本刚张开嘴来和他接吻，舌头交缠，发出水声那种，他喜欢感到唾液流过嘴唇，喜欢他们相接的部位潮湿，喜欢淫靡感盖过不安。堂本刚向后缩了缩，他便追上去，双手伸过堂本刚背后，用力一揽，把人完整又狼狈地固定在怀里。堂本刚腰细，被他这样像要拦腰折断，伸出手来撑在他胳膊上，本能地想保持体态。他就愈加焦躁，霸道地过去啃堂本刚的锁骨，牙齿用力，听见堂本刚倒吸一口冷气，留下一个印子来。

他有些满意了，扬起一点头看堂本刚，无意识地舔过自己的虎牙。他不知自己在堂本刚眼里是什么样子，但昏暗光线里，堂本刚伸手摸了摸他的眼睛，分不清是什么情绪地喊了他一声：“光一。”

堂本光一眸子一闪，伸手扯开堂本刚胸前的扣子，急匆匆地揉搓他，等他呼吸凌乱，便直起身来脱光自己，再压上去，与他肌肤相贴。

他顶进堂本刚身体里，看见对方因为他太急切而有些痛苦的神色，终于忍不住问：“你让别人这样上你吗？”

堂本刚仰着脖子，尽量调整腰的位置，让不适感不那么强烈，这话像眼前一片混沌里闪过的一点亮光，照亮了什么他抓不住的东西，但他没来得及多想，就被堂本光一撞得叫出了声。

堂本光一操得很深，手臂依旧桎梏着他，吻也用上了牙齿，啃得他浑身冒火。堂本刚没怎么吃东西，头脑发昏，被他撞得一声一声叫，手搭在他背上，大概挠出些红印子。堂本光一吻到他耳边，哑着嗓子说：“你好烫……刚，你好烫，你里面好烫。”

堂本光一就算在床上，也一直叫他“刚老师”。堂本刚分出点神想，小孩儿看来和我一样不清醒。

有什么乱了。他觉得热，有点疼，但还是用力抱紧堂本光一，让他的身体嵌进他的。但他无能为力，没法拨乱反正。

那天堂本刚直接昏睡过去了，醒来的时候身上很清爽，睡的被褥也都换掉了，他烧退了，床头摆了药和新灌的温水。小孩儿把他照顾得很好，不知是不是还趁他入睡，悄悄地亲他额头。

这是堂本刚有一次在工作室装睡发现的，堂本光一在他睡着的时候，对他格外纯情，连亲吻额头都要先经过漫长的注视。他睁开眼睛，看到眼前的小孩，居然耳朵还在冒红。

堂本刚翻身下床，扶着腰走到客厅去，餐桌上放了个mp3，下面压一张字条。堂本刚拿起来看，是堂本光一不算好看的字：

电饭锅里煮了粥，记得吃药。我早上有工作要先走，你的烧退了，但不舒服要去医院。你写的歌，我自己录了一下，你听听。

没有署名，因为理所当然就是他。堂本刚没去盛粥，蹲到音响边，连上mp3，听里头堂本光一哼唱的歌。他本来就是想着堂本光一写的，不知是不是夹杂私心，越写越香艳。堂本光一老老实实唱，感觉倒是对，就是比他预想的还少了一些。于是制作人掏出手机来，躺在沙发上，慢悠悠给人发短信。

——留空的部分要录点别的。

堂本光一可能在休息，很快短信回过来：

——你醒了？还有不舒服吗？录什么？

堂本刚拉过一个椅垫，托起自己的腰，陷进棉花糖里似的熨帖。

——我昨晚很舒服。

——录点喘息声。好卖。

他们的关系好像哪里变了，又好像没有。

两周后是一个颁奖礼，堂本刚去颁奖，临开场时，主办工作人员笑着给他透底，说得最佳新人奖的是那个偶像，刚好是您给他写的出道曲，由您颁奖再好不过了。堂本刚听了笑着点点头，心思却又转到堂本光一身上去。

小孩儿昨天还给他发短信，说他今晚也要来，问晚上结束能不能见见他。

——想跟你聊聊上次说的，录音那个事。

他答应了，堂本光一没再回，但他估计堂本光一肯定偷偷笑。这下让堂本光一坐在台下，看他给别人颁奖，还是自己写的歌，恐怕小豹子也笑不出来了。

“表演嘉宾休息室在哪？”他问工作人员，“想去打个招呼。”

工作人员给他指路，他顺着找到了堂本光一。一身闪亮演出服的偶像和别人共用化妆间，他敲敲门板，让堂本光一跟他出来。没地方可去，他就带到了空无一人的洗手间，拉开一个隔间，两个人进去。

“刚老师，怎么了？”堂本光一问他。

他希望堂本光一看见他，先由着性子亲一亲，抱一抱，而不是问他是不是有事情。于是堂本刚伸出手摸摸他胸前的亮片，说：“上班之前，偷一下情。”

堂本光一愣了愣，然后笑了，过去顺了他的意，吻他迎上来的唇。他小心地拉开一点点堂本刚肩上的衣服，尽量不碰到堂本刚做好的发型，轻轻啃了一口他的锁骨。

“怎么老啃这儿。”堂本刚摸摸他定型的发梢，问。

“因为你很喜欢。”堂本光一说，“你不知道吗？我每次咬你这里，你都夹得很紧，还会叫。”

堂本刚愣了愣，推推他，清清嗓子：“我得给那小孩颁个奖……一会儿看到别生气。”

堂本光一看了他一会儿，低下头去，堂本刚以为他不高兴，又说：“结束以后我带你去录音，嗯？”

面前的人依旧低着头，堂本刚有些束手无策，犹豫片刻才戳了戳他的肩膀：“光一？”

堂本光一抬起头，嘴角那点笑还没来得及掩去，应方才的问题：“好，我不生气。”

堂本刚没来由地不好意思：“……你笑什么啊？”

堂本光一不答，又搂着他亲，直到把人头发弄乱。堂本刚恼羞成怒地推开他，又瞪他一眼：“有病。”

晚上堂本光一让经纪人先走，自己在后台守着，边上还有好多其他艺人，三三两两寒暄着，见到堂本刚向他打招呼。堂本刚一一回应，感觉到堂本光一的目光一直黏在自己身上，简直芒刺在背。那个得奖的偶像过来，向他鞠躬，郑重地伸手：“刚老师，初次见面，谢谢您给我写的曲子。”

“我欠你经纪人很多人情。”堂本刚和他握手，连谢意都推拒得滴水不露，“你不必谢我。”

“希望未来还有机会和您合作。”新人相当有礼貌，和他家小孩儿整天撂脸色的样子相当不同。

他不轻不重点头：“有机会的话。”

堂本刚穿过人群，经过堂本光一身边时，那人马上赘上来，跟在边上，小声在他耳边学：“刚老师，谢谢您给我写的曲子。”

刚老师非常不一视同仁：“你是该谢谢，以后好好表现。”

“我以前哪里表现得不好吗？”他们走到人少的地方，等堂本刚的助理开车过来，堂本光一凑过去，虚心地问，“刚老师教教我，我可以改。”

堂本刚想说，没事就要人哄，你哪里表现好了？但这话说出来，一半都是自己惯的，干脆闭口不言。堂本光一却得寸进尺，眼看着车开到跟前了，还伸手抓他的手心。

“别跟他合作了刚老师，跟我吧。”

刚老师合作的人很多，这样晚上自主加班陪着录音的却就这么一个。他们轮流洗了个澡，换一身清爽的衣服，堂本光一借了件他的长上衣，软塌着头发坐在录音室里翻谱子，对着麦克风问玻璃外头翘着腿的堂本刚：“加在哪？”

堂本刚外放了伴奏，开麦克风说：“第二遍副歌后面。”

堂本光一点点头，认真听着伴奏，跟着哼唱，到了堂本刚说的地方，卡住了，抬头求饶地看他：“……怎么喘啊。”

堂本刚毫不同情：“相信自己，你挺会喘的。”

歌手惨遭调戏，也不能如何，皱着眉头试着喘了两声，听见外头的人笑。堂本刚说他：“活像在健身房举杠铃。”

堂本光一语塞，年轻人顽劣的报复之心涌上来，盖过他的羞耻，他说：“要不我想象着上刚老师，再试一次。”

他刚老师一双眼睛盯着他，一点没退缩，冲他笑：“可以。”

于是他骑虎难下，干脆闭上眼睛，对着麦克风又喘息了几声，像是哪一次把堂本刚压在墙上，感觉到他的精液顺着大腿流下时，或哪次他喝了点酒，堂本刚嫌他磨蹭，头一次坐到他身上去。他睁开眼，小兽似的看外头控制室的人，那人站起身子，推开门，向他走了过来。

“太差了你。”刚老师评价道，“我帮帮你吧。”

堂本光一几乎是立刻张开双臂，把人搂住，让他坐在自己腿上，仰着头吻他，手从衣服里伸进去，摩挲他光滑的后背。堂本刚由他亲了一会儿，感觉到他的性器隔着薄薄的上衣挺立起来，伸手下去揉了揉，小声问他：“给你拿的新内裤呢？”

堂本光一红着眼睛说：“没穿。”

堂本刚笑，拉起盖过堂本光一大腿的衣摆，向上一折，恰好露出整个胯部，他欺负人，把衣摆送到堂本光一眼前，说：“咬着。”

堂本光一张开嘴咬了，一双眼睛含着水光看他，音乐伴奏依旧响着，是他之前自己录的版本，有他模糊的哼唱声。堂本刚就从他腿上下来，蹲下身去，含住了他的性器。那是张没靠背的高脚椅，堂本光一无处可靠，咬着衣摆本能地抬头，脖子拉成一张满弓，手搭在堂本刚后脑上，不敢使劲，像被吊在半空，找不到平衡，难受得轻声呜咽。伴奏里已到了第二遍副歌，麦克风依旧架在他跟前，堂本刚含了一会儿，开始细细舔弄他。堂本光一记得刚老师的话，乖乖凑到麦克风边，毫不压抑地喘息起来，他感到被情欲侵蚀，更感到被爱意煎熬。他已经对堂本刚全然没有了办法，那几声喘息像是发泄，又像本能的呼救。

堂本刚后来又坐回他身上，自己的裤子也褪掉了。堂本光一还没射，堂本刚亲他的眼角，说他：“又掉眼泪。”

他不知道欺负人的怎么还这么有理，便愤愤地看他，堂本刚却笑，从他嘴里抽出沾湿的衣摆，捧着他的脸吻他，像吻很珍重的人。堂本光一伸手去探堂本刚的身体，发现这人洗澡的时候就自己准备过了，又一次确信自己受了算计。于是他托住堂本刚的臀，将人拎起来，又将硬挺的性器顶进去，满意地听到一声惊呼。

堂本刚自投罗网，这个姿势让他无处可逃，连能抓的地方都没有，唯有死死扒着堂本光一，他们相互支撑坐在这张圆椅上，有一人松手就会同归于尽。力的作用是相互的，好比他以为堂本光一爱咬他的锁骨，只是因为喜欢自己过头，而堂本光一咬他，却是因为知道他喜欢。

又好比堂本光一掐了掐他的臀，说：“叫出来，录音开着呢，刚老师教教我。”他想拒绝，却自己也欲罢不能，真遂着他的意，叫得毫无遮掩。

堂本光一第一次射到了堂本刚身体里。堂本刚没说什么，汗涔涔挂在他身上，喘着粗气。他好像终于得到了什么勇气，抱着堂本刚，就着他们上床以来，对方写给他的唯一一首歌，问他：“刚老师，是不是有点喜欢我？”

堂本刚不想答。橡皮筋还没拉到最紧，还不到非得松手的时候。对堂本光一他不想求稳，想求最好。但他对上那双眼睛，又有点想放弃，要么就早点让孩子安心，别的事情再慢慢来。

堂本刚好像离投降只剩一点点，堂本光一却把他拦住了。

“算了，不着急。”堂本光一说。然后他珍重地亲了亲他的额头，耳尖依然在发红。

”堂本刚松口气，趴在他肩膀上，絮絮说：“怎么这么乖。”

“你可以少量熬夜，大量写歌，然后适量爱我。”堂本光一矜持地说，“我也不要你太爱，怕你累。”

堂本刚盘算着今天这段录音怎么剪辑私藏，压根没理他。反正这几条，他大概一个也做不到。

END.


End file.
